


Gone Away

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Funeral, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: She was too small of a body in too small of a coffin. He was in too loose of a jacket with too tight of a tie.It was too sunny of a day.





	Gone Away

**“And it feels, yeah it feels like the world has grown cold now that you’ve gone away.”**

She was too small of a body in too small of a coffin. He was in too loose of a jacket with too tight of a tie. 

It was too sunny of a day.

Just a week ago, she’d been playing with her friends. Just days ago, he’d been helping her with her homework. She was laughter and joy and purity and hope. She was everything.

She was in her favorite dress, the blue one with the white stripes. For a long time, it was the only dress he could get her into, her “weddings and funerals” dress he had called it.

At least she got to wear it to one.

She was cold and she was pale and she was still and she was gone.

He sat in too hard of a pew in too dark of a church. He listened to too pious of a man dressed in a too pious robe.

Oliver had told him it wasn’t his fault.

He knew he was wrong.

He had one job: to protect her. And he was here and she was gone.

Ollie was too gentle and too kind.

She wanted to save people, just like her daddy. She wanted to have a puppy. She wanted to grow up.

God, he should have gotten her that puppy.

She was too small of a body in too small of a coffin.

Just days ago he was brushing her hair. Just days ago she was telling him stories of her best friend from school. Just days ago she had been living and breathing and smiling and laughing.

And now she was too pale and too stiff and too cold.

And he was too tired.

Days ago he had baked for her school bake sale. She had helped. They had baked four dozen cookies that would never be eaten because just last night he had thrown everything away.

And the voices were too loud and the touches were too hard.

The grass was too green and the sky was too blue.

And he was standing on solid ground while she was being lowered into it.

It should have been him.

He was a fuck-up and a junkie who never did anything right.

She was laughter and purity and joy and hope.

And she was too small of a body in too small of a coffin.

And it was all his fault.


End file.
